Several different consumer or enterprise applications currently support manual versioning capabilities. In these applications, respective users may issue explicit commands to create a version of a document at a given time. In turn, these applications may maintain version histories for such documents, listing a linear sequence of versions that were manually created in response to explicit commands from the users.